Colmillos
by Ranma84
Summary: -Maldito infiel, degenerado, pervertido, odio a esa mujer,la odio - en eso ve a un murciélago como si este le estuviera observando.


**Colmillos **

La joven Akane tendo se dirigía caminando al dojo era de noche necesitaba entrenar, hace poco había peleado con Ranma por culpa de Shampoo.

-Maldito infiel, degenerado, pervertido, odio a esa mujer,la odio -

en eso ve a un murciélago como si este le estuviera observando.

En la madrugada siente como si alguien la mueve en ese se levanta.

-Ranma porque me tienes en tus brazos pervertido-

-Te quedastes dormida en el dojo mal agradecida-

-Pues ahora estoy levantada bajame-

-Esta bien te bajaré, te llevaba a tu cuarto mal agradecida- Apenas puso los pies en el piso casi se cae.

-Parece que andas aun dormida tonta-

-Tonto solo ando medio dormida bueno me voy a dormir adios - entra a su cuarto, mientras observa que Ranma hace lo mismo.

Es un tonto pero fue a verme al dojo para ver qué estaba haciendo a veces es tan lindo, pero sigue siendo un pervertido pero es mio bueno me voy a dormir a mi cama.

Ingresa a su cama y queda profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Se levanta pero con poca energía, se siente algo rara en eso ingresa al cuarto de Ranma para levantarlo, pero al entrar se siente embriagada con algo dulce que huele en el ambiente y se arrodilló junto a Ranma siente deseos descontrolado de besar su cuello se acerca y huele su cuello sintió deseaba tocar su labios el cuello de su prometido apenas se acercó su boca al cuello y de pronto su mente se perdió cerrando sus ojos pero al abrirlos estaba tomando su sangre la joven se aleja viendo como su cuello se aterro y salió huyendo del cuarto del joven y azoto la puerta provocando que se levanta el joven.

Horas después en el colegio.

-Ven acá Ranma Saotome, ni siquiera has probado lo que prepare más te vale no correr cobarde- Mientras corre intentando huir de lo cocinado por Akane.

En eso aparece una kodachi.

-Jojojo Ranma mi amor, deja atrás a esa arpia y come lo que preparé con tanto amor-

-Mi dulce tigresa dame lo que has preparado con tanto amor-

En ese instante Ranma sale disparado contra Kuno dándole una patada para estrellarse contra el muro, -Esto preparo para mi- Ranma abre la boca y se come todo con lagrimones en los ojos de lo malo que estaba.

-Akane creo que te equivocastes pusistes ají, y mucha sal, azúcar y cosas que no tenía nada que ver con un simple arroz con vegetales-

-Tonto solo quería darle un poco de textura-

-Boba-

-Insensible-

-Ranma amor no debes probar esa comida de esa simple plebeya, mejor come lo mío-

-Mejor te dejo con tu kodachi, adios-

-Akane no me dejes aquí-

Kodachi intento hacer lo que fuera para detener a Ranma pero este se escabulle, todo quedaron confundidos porque Ranma fue tan celoso tanto que hasta actuo raro.

Esa noche en la mansión Kuno.

Una sombra se movía por la mansión, se sentía una fuerte tensión en el ambiente tanta que podría cortarse con un cuchillo en eso, se ve como cientos de ratas se meten a una mansión y bajan directamente al sótano y estas se unen para formar la figura de un ser humano.

Se observa grandes colmillos moviéndose por el sótano.

-Jojojojo Ranma esta vez sí caerá con estas galletas, y con esa pequeña droga sera todo mio.-

tras, clic, tas, se escuchó sonidos la joven Kodachi mira a su espalda y no ve nada en un abrir y cerrar aparece la sombra de una persona.

-Ya veo una enemiga viene atacarme bajo traición que sucias escorias son algunas mujeres-

La joven se pone en guardia , en un instante se mueve toma sus galletas y se las mete con funda y todo a la boca y la empuja con su dedo por la garganta el bulto era muy grande comienza lastimando su garganta provocando que este bulto lastime su cuello no logra ver que es porque su mirada estaba al techo ya que esa mano era tan fuerte que no le dejaba ver para otro lado mientras la funda de galleta había invadido su tráquea y comenzó abrir su cuello era demasiado grande estaba desgarrando los músculos de su cuello y este comenzó a sangrar enviado sangre a su estómago moriría ahogada de su sangre y de sus propias galletas.

Los ojos de Kodachi salian lagrimas de dolor, no podía hacer nada intentaba con sus manos golpear la manos de su agresor era fuerte demasiado fuerte clavo las uñas en esa mano pero no parecía que le lastimara.

En eso con un movimiento muy rápido clavó sus colmillos en su cuello no sintió más había ido al otro mundo mientras algo le succionaba toda su sangre.

En otra parte de la gran mansión.

El gran Kuno Tatewaki estaba tomando un poco de su vino mientras Sasuke servía el vino a su señor en eso la puerta se rompe los dos ven hacia atrás con estupor pero apenas se mueven cuando el cuerpo de Kuno cae sin la parte superior de su pecho, como si una gran mordida hubiera arrancado la cabeza el cuello y parte del corazón de ese joven estudiante dejando solo los brazos y el resto de cuerpo el habilidoso ninja saco su espada cuando su cuerpo o pedazos de este salen volando directamente contra la pared se ven partes de sus brazos hechos jirones su estómago y un corazón latiente, las piernas donde estaba sirviendo a su señor pero los intestinos desperdigados por toda la sala.

Al día siguiente se había esparcido el rumor de un animal suelto que había matado en la casa de los Kunos.

Toda la policia se habia esparcido en la casa, en eso llega dos mujeres y un hombre, era de la agencia especial 2.

La mayor era Sayaka, la más joven era Kaory y el hombre era Shinta.

Sayaka revisa toda la escena pero la que más revisaba era el cuerpo de Kodachi.

-Sayaka, los dos hombres de arriba murieron con mucha violencia parece que fue más que una simple venganza-

-Sí eso parece a simple vista pero esta chica fue la que más se ensañó, mirala parece que el cuerpo está entero pero mira esta galletas la quiso hacer sufrir antes de matarla a los dos de arriba solo los mato no les dio oportunidad vino fue por ella-

-Pero porque hacer eso arriba-

-Simple es muy fuerte no controla su fuerza, es un vampiro de primera clase, diaria del tipo S-

-Esos no se los ha visto en mucho tiempo, es un vampiro muy viejo, o cuando era un humano era muy fuerte.-

-O ambas, por el tamaño de la mordida es una mujer-

El resto de los policías estaba tomando fotos.

-Kaoru, necesito que averigües quienes son los enemigos de esta chica, si ella robó el novio de alguien, quiero saber todo de ella este vampiro debe ser atrapado ahora, antes que haga mucho más daño.-

-Si mi ama-

-Kenshin intenta rastrear este vampiro, por la forma que hizo todo parece que es un novato-

-Porque dices eso, mira este lugar el daño que hizo es grande-

-SImple no le chupo mucho sangre apenas si probó bocado, un vampiro más inteligente se hubiera alimentado completamente no le hubiera dejado mucho, pero por otro lado con el daño que hizo parece ser un vampiro muy grande y peligroso-

Ese mismo día muchos jóvenes estaban triste Kuno era odioso y todo pero muchos le respetaban y lo conocían muchos fueron al veloria pero solo dos faltaron.

-Como sigue Akane-

-Esta algo débil, parece que le afecta el sol puede ser simplemente una alergia, además me has dicho que ayer ni hoy ha querido comer algo es como si le molestara la comida, puede ser algo que comiera intenta que coma-

Ranma ingresa al cuarto.

-Akane que pasa no quieres comer-

-Solo ver la comida me provoca asco ya mejorare-

-Dejare aqui la comida no me iré hasta que comas-

-Pues te saldran raices y serás árbol no pienso comer apesta-

En eso escucha un fuerte ruido y Ranma baja imaginando quién es que hace bulla abajo.

-Airen, tu Shampoo vino para salir, como novios que somos-

-Pues te iras a la luna no pienso salir contigo-

Akane escuchaba todo eso aprovecho y lanzo la comida en el inodoro, mientras escuchaba incluso la insinuaciones de Shampo logrando enojarla.

Comenzó a bajar sumamente molesta.

-Shampoo largate a tu casa, no sabes mas que molestar a la gente-

-La única que molesta eres tu no sabes que él y yo somos prometidos-

La discusión fue aumentó hasta que la joven china se retiró.

La joven se ve caminando y atrás Ranma la acompañaba.

-Deberías ir a ver a Shampoo es tu prometida-

-Eso dice ella yo no lo decidí, además vamos a comer un helado-

Justo ahí se toparon a un pobre cegaton

-Ranma eres de lo peor acosas a Shampoo y a Akane , quieres todas para ti maldito-

-Quédate con Shampoo no me importa-

-Akane dejalo y mejor vente conmigo soy mejor que él- Akane y Ranma quedaron pensativos.

-Mousse y que paso con Shampoo-

-Estuve pensando que hace tiempo, que jamás me amara, creo que tu y yo nos parecemos y podemos tu sabes ser mas que amigos- Akane lo veía sorprendida.

-Lo siento ella no tiene nada que hacer contigo adiós- Ranma jalo a Akane toda descolocada ya que Ranma era más celoso que habitualmente

Durante la noche Akane sentía sed y no olvidaba lo que había hecho no era tonta ya sabía era una vampira, pero tal vez por eso Ranma estaba celoso, era obvio es su esclavo como en la películas esto es terrible, era terrible, pero esa shampoo la odiaba en eso sentia mas odio, resentimiento, desprecio hasta que sintió como perdía la razon y salia a buscar su presa era una china una maldita china.

Caminando en la calle andaba una joven de cabello morado.

-Que dia mas ajetreado iré a descansar- que es esto siento algo raro algo malo anda por aquí dice la joven china en su mente.

Cuando de pronto de un callejón aparece muchos ojos cientos, no lograba ver qué criatura pero la joven se pone en modo defensa cuando salió del callejón cientos miles de ratas atacando a la joven mujer ella intenta defenderse pero eran demasiadas cada una mordía y ella intenta saltar cuando lo hace cientos de murciélagos la atacan atrayéndola de nuevo al piso perdiendo el equilibrio y se lanzaron sobre ella mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo las piernas el pecho la cara estaba completamente su cuerpo ensangrentados cuando una de esas ratas logra arrancarle un ojo y muchas se juntaron en su pecho mordiendo arrancando pedazos de piel músculos muchas ratas se abrieron por su estómago jalandole las tripas hasta que solo se escuchó un murmullo -Ranma- en eso todos esos animales se juntan en un pequeño lugar creando una forma humana femenina.

en sus ojos solo había odio desprecio.

-Maldita mujercita, espero que aprendas no meterte con lo mio.-

Una hora después en un restaurante chino se encontraba un chino en la cocina y una vieja mujer viendo televisión, la puerta se rompió en pedazos la anciana matriarca se puso en modo defensa pero una fuerza espantosa la aplasto contra el piso dejándola un charco de sangre, Mouse al escuchar el ruido salió de la cocina para ver algo que se acercaba a velocidad intentó protegerse sin ver ya que sus instintos le indicaba que debía protegerse pero sintió como sus brazos eran arrancados y cuando iva a observar perdió sus ojos por una cortadura el grito fue desgarrador pero en ese mismo instante algo lo partió por la mitad.

Pasaron varios días.

No no debo si sigo alimentándome de Ranma él morirá aunque parece que no pasa nada, es terrible esto lo que hago mate a Kodachi a Shampoo debo irme.

Akane se acerco donde estaba el cuarto de Ranma vio todo se acerco a el se arrodillo junto a su prometido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo Ranma, pero necesito que estés seguro, junto a una vampira nunca estarás seguro, amor mio-

Al alejarse sintió enormes deseos de chupar sangre pero ella misma se sujetaba para irse luchaba contra sí misma no quería seguir lastimando a su amado,

Salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, estaba caminando para salir de Nerima pero comenzó a salir el sol salió muy tarde para alcanzar irse de la ciudad antes que salga el sol.

Se escondió en un pequeño edificio abandonado.

Se sentó junto a una pared y comenzó a llorar porque se sentía sola desdichada, maldita, es horrendo.

MIentras estaba distraída una flecha se clavó junto a la pared.

-Perdona, vampirita, por asustarte pero no me gusta matarlos sin que sepan que fui yo- Decía un confiado Shinta vestido de ropa de cuero con flechas a su espalda.

-EL único que morirá aquí eres tu, se lanza contra Shinta- La peliazul corria contra Shinta

Cuando la joven vampira gritaba de dolor debido a que una estaca se clava en su hombro -Perdona pero realmente prefiero matar a tu calaña sin tanto rodeo- Akane gritaba de dolor, mientras Kaory se acercaba a su víctima.

Un fuerte grito de desesperación salió de la artista marcial.

Aparece una mujer -No grites, te mereces esto y más por toda tus víctimas, Kodachi, Kuno, Sasuke, Shampoo, Cologne, Mouse.-

-Yo no maté a Kuno,Sasuke,Cologne ni a Mouse -

-Jajajaja, tu eres la unica vampira, eres tu la única asesina, a veces los nuevos vampiros hacen cosas que ni se acuerdan porque su mente no lo soportaría-

Comenzó Sayaka acercarse poco a poco a Akane con una espada en su mano.

-No hay más monstruos que tu, maldita vampira-

Atrás suyo escuchó un fuerte ruido y pudo ver como sus dos compañeros habían sido arrojados contra el muro y estos estaban muertos pudo ver a la bestia que lo había hecho era un enorme hombre lobo.

Alzó su espada pero la criatura se le acercó golpeando el brazo de la mujer destrozandole el brazo, estaba desgarrada sosteniéndose por pequeñas tiras.

-Maldita criatura, no sabia que habia uno de tu especie aquí-

Con su brazo sano intento tomar una daga pero este licántropo le mordió el hombro y con un fuerte tirón le arrancó ese brazo provocando que la joven cazadora caiga sentada.

-Tu y yo moriremos por ese hombre lobo-

-Porque lo dices-

-Los licántropos y vampiros están en guerra-

Termino de decir y el hombre lobo con su enorme pata delantera sujeto la cabeza de la cazadora y la hizo explotar.

-Esta bien acepte mi destino cuando le hice daño a Ranma has conmigo lo que quieras-

El enorme lobo se acercó respiro cerca de la joven peli azul y comenzó a lamer la heridas de Akane, como si fuera un enorme cachorro.

La peli azul vio los ojos de la criatura y pudo notar quien era no era otro que Ranma su prometido.

Al salir el sol el enorme lobo comenzó hacerse pequeño y tomar una forma mucho más humana hasta que se transformó en Ranma.

-Pervertido, puedo saber porque andas todo desnudo frente de mi-

-Perdona, Akane, y deja de verme- desapareció regresando minutos después con algo de ropa.

-Perdoname Ranma, quería contarte esto, y perdon por lastimarte, y bueno gracias por salvarme que vamos hacer, y cómo es que eres un hombre lobo-

-No hay nada que perdonar-

-Fue cuando te convirtieron en vampiro, ese vampiro estaba a punto de morir porque había peleado con un lobo, y pues murió ese vampiro por sus heridas y el hombre lobo también sin antes haberme convertido en hombre lobo.-

-Tu lo sabias, pero te chupaba la sangre-

-Eras tu no podía dejarte morir de hambre-

-Porque los mataste-

-Por la misma razón que tu a ellas, cuando se es una criatura de la noche somos mucho más celosos-

-No estaba celosa-

-Me dijistes que me amas cuando te ivas en la mañana-

-Si- roja de la vergüenza

-Te amo-

y se dieron un beso.

**Comentario**

Perdonen entregando fecha muy tarde para halloween.

Me dejan sus lindos comentarios bye.


End file.
